Kasumi/Relationships
This article discusses the significant relationships of Kasumi. Shiden Shiden loves his daughter as much as he loves his son Hayate and in return Kasumi respected and cared for him strongly. When Hayate nearly died, he refused to tell Kasumi to keep her safe, knowing full well that she would succumb to her emotions and seek Raidou out, an attempt that proved in vain. He trained her hard to take over for Hayate, but was disappointed with her not taking the training seriously. Despite this, however, Kasumi's respect for her father made her lash out for the first time against Ayane when she stated Shiden was "sick" for choosing her to be the next clan leader. When she became a nukenin ("missing shinobi") to find Raidou, he was distraught because now, under the laws of the clan, he has to send the clan's top units to find her and if necessary kill her, something a good father should never have to do. Ayame Ayame is shown to be very loving to Kasumi, as shown when she sadly said her name after finding out that her child left. She even asked Ayane to help Kasumi rather than be her enemy, showing her love for her children. The plot summary for Dead or Alive 6 implied that she still maintains contact with Kasumi via letters. Hayate Hayate is Kasumi's older brother. Hayate was a very protective and understanding brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to her dear brother, seeking to restore his honor. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Kasumi becomes a nukenin. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself but he will remain silent towards her. Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always love and be loyal to each other. In Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi and Hayate seem to be on better terms with each other, as they work together to stop Phase 4 of Victor Donovan's Alpha plan. He is shown to know his younger sister well, as he caught on almost immediately in Dead or Alive 5 that the Kasumi seen in the beginning of the game was not the real Kasumi, but simply one of her clones. Ayane Kasumi and Ayane are both half-sisters and cousins, sharing the same biological mother, with Ayane's father also being Kasumi's paternal uncle. Kasumi's mother, Ayame was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. As children they were close friends and, despite the village's negative views of Ayane, they enjoyed playing together, even sharing the same hairstyle. Kasumi when undergoing a ghost festival with Ayane and recalling their past also implied that the latter when they were younger often hid behind her. Due to her age, she never realized why the other villagers treated her so badly. However, after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became intensely bitter and jealous of Kasumi because Ayane was treated like the "demon child" of the village while Kasumi was treated like a princess and had years receiving all of Hayate's affection. Ayane was not aware that Kasumi, like herself, had been kept in the dark about Ayane's origins and had no idea that her purple-haired playmate was indeed her half-sister. When Kasumi ran away to avenge Hayate, Ayane was finally able to express her now deep hatred toward Kasumi when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. Subsequently, she also tried to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as much as possible to add to Kasumi's pain of having to be separated from her beloved brother. Despite the hatred Ayane felt for her and how cold she treated Kasumi after learning the truth, Kasumi never hated her younger half-sister, although she did out of exasperation slap Ayane for denouncing her as weak and even calling her father sick for choosing her. In Dead or Alive Dimensions, when Ayane attacks Raidou and is easily knocked down, Kasumi rushes to her aid and helps her up, though Ayane seemed hardly affected by this. Also, Kasumi always acted cordial when interacting with her sister and only fought her when it was absolutely necessary, never killing her despite always overpowering her. In some games, before fighting Ayane, Kasumi may ask, "Why?", questioning the reasons for their battle. However, over time, Ayane's envy and hatred of Kasumi slowly abated since their circumstances changed. Due to the events of Dead or Alive 3 and Genra's passing, Ayane became the new Hajinmon master of the Mugen Tenshin clan, respected and feared alike, and Kasumi was the nukenin - the outcast of the village. Ayame, her mother, had also come to terms with her by then in an attempt to heal her emotionally scarred daughter. During the Dead or Alive 4 tournament, Ayane merely delayed Kasumi enough for Hayate to get a head start on their plan to take down DOATEC, rather than killing her. This fading animosity may have also been why she stopped Kasumi from entering the burning DOATEC building to try and save Helena. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, Kasumi and Ayane seem to have started to develop a more friendly relationship with each other. In Dead or Alive 5, when Ayane and Hayate are about to fight Alpha-152, Ayane stops Kasumi from joining the battle by throwing a kunai at her feet. Kasumi quietly grants Ayane's silent request to fight alongside Hayate and the improvement of their relationship is greatly evident. At the end of the ordeal, Kasumi and Ayane seem finally at peace, as both sisters smile at each other instead of killing one another. Kasumi returns Ayane's kunai with a word of thanks before setting off to track down Donovan. In tag team matches, they also have a more cooperative relationship, and there no longer seems to be any tension between them, as seen in their entrance, and victory pose together. Additionally, when in trouble in Dead or Alive 6, Ayane sends a request for help to Kasumi, surprising Kasumi herself. The two alongside Hayate later worked together to defeat a revived Raidou for good. Despite this, however, thanks to NiCO brainwashing Ayane into thinking Kasumi had betrayed the clan, the two half-sisters were also forced to fight each other again. However, in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, when the player gives Ayane a gift that Kasumi likes (such as strawberries), she'll reject it and gets seemingly annoyed by it. Kasumi also dislikes some of the gifts that Ayane likes (such as Marron Glaces, Cream Soda, Opera Glasses, and etc.) It is implied that Ayane didn't want to be too soft and nice to Kasumi; as she wants to be friendly with her but still considers Kasumi her rival. In addition, they also worked together for a ghost festival. Ayane also chose Kasumi to act as her partner in setting up the Sisters Quarrel rivals festival. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa is good friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. Hayabusa promised Hayate that he would protect Kasumi at all costs. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws and became a nukenin, Hayabusa still kept his promise and still watches over Kasumi, as he is one of her only ninja allies not burdened by the clan’s laws. In Dead or Alive 5, it is presumed that it is Hayabusa who has Muramasa watch over Kasumi. During the sixth tournament, when Kasumi was ambushed by Phase 4 clones, Hayabusa saves her and warns her that MIST is up to its old tricks. She presumably accompanies him to stop MIST, eventually culminating in her working alongside Hayabusa to take out a robot made in her deceased uncle Raidou's likeness, although she was forced to leave at Hayabusa's suggestion when she received a SOS from an unexpected source: Ayane. In the 2006 live action movie DOA: Dead or Alive, it is implied that Kasumi and Hayabusa have romantic feelings for one another, something that has never been seen in the games so far. Honoka While Kasumi and Honoka don‘t have many noteworthy interactions in the main series, they do interact in the crossover Warriors All Stars. ''According to Honoka, she’s been a big fan of Kasumi ever since she won the first DOA tournament. Honoka describes Kasumi as “cool and collected”. Kasumi is flattered by her praise and thanks her. Overall Honoka and Kasumi exhibit a friendly relationship. Sometimes, Kasumi gets worried about Honoka due to her powers reminding her of Raidou, and even asks her about her father. Honoka replied that she doesn't remember her father. It’s not clear if this interaction is considered canon due to ''Warriors All Stars being a crossover spin-off. In Dead Or Alive 6, Kasumi has a near run-in with Honoka and Marie Rose when they coincidentally frequent the same confectionary shop she frequents. Later, after defeating a brainwashed Ayane, Hayate carries over Honoka, who is unresponsive. Kasumi expresses worry over both Honoka and Ayane until Hayate notes that they are simply unconscious. Due to the revelation of Honoka being the daughter of Raidou, this would make her Kasumi’s paternal cousin. However, neither are likely to be aware of this as NiCO only tells Ayane about their familial relationship and Kasumi leaves after the defeat of the resurrected Raidou. In Dead Or Alive Xtreme 3, the two are very close to each other at the very beginning of the vacation as both are bearing 3 musical notes to each other. In Xtreme Venus Vacation, Kasumi and Honoka worked together alongside Ayane while cosplaying uniforms for the Hanzo National Academy, also winning the tournament. The two also worked alongside each other to help welcome Monica to the island. Helena Douglas Despite what DOATEC has done to Kasumi's life, she still shows friendly and caring feelings towards Helena and seems to understand the pain that Helena must be going through. However, these feelings are coldly dismissed by Helena when she tries to shoot Kasumi claiming that she has no use for her, only to quickly be stopped by Hayabusa; this is one of the few times that Kasumi has no mercy for Helena. Even after threatening to kill her, Kasumi attempts to stop Helena from committing suicide, which would have resulted in her death had Ayane not stopped her, showing that she still cares for Helena. After the fourth tournament, she and Helena have been more friendly and have an understanding relationship with each other. In tag battle, they share a full alliance with two tag team-ups. They are two heroines determined to defeat Donovan. It's also implied that Kasumi knew of Marie Rose through Helena. Lisa Hamilton Kasumi seems to know Lisa from around the second tournament. When Kasumi was fighting Kasumi α, Lisa came into the lab during the fight, and demanded to know what was going on. To her horror, she found out Kasumi α told Kasumi that Hayate was in the DOATEC facility. She attempted to silence an enraged Kasumi by putting her at gun-point, but Hayabusa came to her rescue abruptly. Lisa didn't like her odds, forcing her to flee with Kasumi α in hand. Two years later, during the fifth tournament, Kasumi infiltrated the MIST facility alongside Ayane and Hayabusa to rescue Hayate, after she learned that Donovan was trying to reactivate project Epsilon. Kasumi went in the room with Hayate already in the start up phase, and as she attempted to free him, a shocked Lisa came in, and wondered who was responsible for this. Kasumi, already fueled with negative feelings for Lisa, accused her, and demanded to know what was going on. Lisa denied knowledge, but she went into the control room in an attempt to stop it. Raidou Raidou was Kasumi's uncle; he was the older brother of Shiden, Kasumi's father. Kasumi defeated and killed Raidou in the first DOA tournament as revenge for causing Hayate’s then comatose and paraplegic state. This was the only time that Kasumi showed pure hatred and cruelty toward another person. Two years later, she confronted a revived Raidou alongside Hayate and Ayane, and they destroyed him together, with no trace of him left behind. Victor Donovan Like the other members of her clan, Kasumi hates Donovan for the pain and misery he caused to her clan, including cloning her without her consent. Mai Shiranui Being a fellow kunoichi like Kasumi the two seemed to have formed a friendly rivalry and Kasumi enjoys the amiable connection they have, as shown when they had a cheerful conversation after they sparred. It's also implied that Mai is a particularly famous combatant in the DOA world as Kasumi seems surprised and rather taken aback that Mai is her opponent in her intro against her. Category:Relationships